


An Exciting Night

by LadyRedHeart



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Vaginal Fingering, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Weiss goes out on her usual late-night adventure, clad in nothing but a smile. However, this time, she gets caught by a curious friend...
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	An Exciting Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I am always taking requests!  
> If you have a ship or an idea for a story you want to see but don’t think you can write it yourself, just ask me, and if I feel confident enough about the characters to write about them, I will!  
> But, I cannot promise they will be done soon, as I may have a lot of requests, and I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I don't write as fast as other authors, but they will be done! (if I like the idea)  
> We can even talk on Discord! I'm LadyRedHeart#6761  
> Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> ^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
> There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
> Everyone is welcome!  
> Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Weiss looked around to make sure her teammates were asleep. Ruby was for sure, as she was snoring loudly. Weiss crept to the door, opened it, and closed it without making a sound. Thankfully, the hinges were well taken care of and didn’t squeak.

Weiss moved quickly and silently down the hallways and floors as she travelled to the main door, where she went outside.

The night air was cool, a gentle breeze occasionally going by. Weiss took a nice, deep breath, and sighed. She grabbed her gown and lifted it up and over her head. She had purposefully gone without a bra or panties to make it quicker, so her breasts were soon revealed to the outside world, her nipples beginning to harden from the cool air and the twinge of excitement running through her body. She could feel the breeze flowing between her legs, making her shudder. She moved and hid her clothes behind her usual brush before she started running.

Weiss smiled as she once again felt that familiar rush of adrenaline as she ran around the school completely naked, the cold air feeling amazing against her bare skin. She felt the grass between her toes every time her feet hit the ground. Usually, she would be against getting dirt on her feet so easily, but she also usually wouldn’t do what she was doing right now.

She hadn’t mustered up the courage to go out in the daytime yet, but ever since a prank by Yang had left Weiss naked outside for a bit, Weiss had discovered she kind of enjoyed the excitement of being naked like this. So, occasionally, she took some time out of the night to enjoy the freedom it brought.

This night was special though, as tonight she’d take a step further, and go into the town. Just the thought gave her a mixture of fear and excitement.

After some running, she stopped to catch her breath. She looked over at the spot where her clothes were, just checking, then to the nearby town. She nodded to herself, and started on her way.

**********************

Weiss felt a new level of excitement surge through her as she stepped onto the cold stones of the street. She looked around at the all-to-familiar stores and buildings around her. That clothing store that never had anything she wanted, the fancy restaurant that she had to admit was actually pretty good, and that coffee shop, where she tasted that delicious drink for the first time.

Right now, however, she was looking for something, something...risky. Something...exciting. Something that would give her tremors of excitement, even more than she was already getting.

She looked up to see a balcony, where a visible shadow of a person stood. She froze on the spot, wondering if the person could see her. She was standing out in the middle of the street, after all, even if she was in the darkness, only illuminated by the pale, shattered moon. The shadow didn’t seem to react to her, and the person moved inside the building, leaving Weiss standing there, disappointed. She continued on.

Suddenly, she heard something and her heart almost stopped even as her nipples hardened further. She quickly hid behind a dumpster before watching as a man walked by. He stopped for a moment, and looked around, thankfully not seeming to spot her. He returned to walking, and she waited until he was completely gone before walking back out into the street.

She stood there, still shivering from excitement at nearly being discovered. She was doing this. She really was standing there. Completely naked in the street where anyone could see.

Weiss giggled quietly as she walked down the street she was so used to seeing busy during the day. Up ahead, she noticed a glowing lamp post, and an idea popped into her head. A very risky one, but it excited her greatly.

She ran up to the tall post, basking in the slight warmth of the white light and the fact that she was very visible. After a moment, she grabbed onto the pole and lifted herself up to push her crotch against the metal. She shivered as the cold metal touched her lips. She took a deep breath and started moving her body up and down, gasping as she felt immediate pleasure. While it started cold, it slowly began warming up as she rubbed herself against it. She tried to stifle her moans at first at the risk of someone hearing, but quickly gave in as the pleasure only increased more and more. Her moans got louder as she went faster and faster. She could only hope nobody could hear her or see her.

As usual, she didn’t last long, and soon she came with a loud cry, spraying cum onto the pole. She let everything out, sighing from relief and climbed down off the pole. She felt a little bad about dirtying it like this, but decided not to waste the time cleaning the pole. She started back towards the school on shaky, wet legs, figuring that was enough for the night.

However, when she passed a cafe that had lights on and seemed to be empty, she got another idea. One last thing couldn’t hurt, right?

Without really considering what she was doing, she leaned against the window, pressing her chest against the cool glass. She moved her body up and down, rubbing her still hard nipples against the window, making her bite her lip in pleasure. After a moment of that, another idea popped into her head, one that made her giggle. She turned around and pressed her ass against the window, showing it off to the empty cafe. She shivered at the feeling of the cold glass against her butt. She bent down, making it so even her wet pussy was visible to the absent guests. Giggling a little, she shook her ass, rubbing it against the glass.

Then, there was a flash.

She whipped around to see that a young man had come out from the back of the cafe. He was holding his scroll up, likely having taken a picture of her, based on the flash she had seen earlier. Her heart raced at the idea of a nude picture of her existing in the world. He stared at her in shock, lowering the scroll in surprise, and all she could do was stare back in the same shock. When he finally regained his senses, he raised the scroll again, which helped snap her out of it, and she quickly bolted away towards the school. Despite that, she still laughed. Was she losing her mind? Either way, he hopefully didn’t recognize her.

As she made it back onto the school grounds, she turned around to see if she had been followed.

“Weiss?”

A familiar voice stopped her cold in her tracks. She slowly turned around to see Ruby standing in front of her, her eyes wide with shock as she stared at her teammate’s nude body. Weiss squealed and covered herself with her hands.

“AH! R-Ruby!” Weiss exclaimed. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I noticed you were gone when I woke up,” Ruby said, still unable to tear her eyes away from Weiss’s body. “I decided to look for you, but…”

“This...this is...uh…” Weiss stammered, unable to come up with an excuse.

“You running around naked at night?” Ruby offered.

“W-well…” Weiss said, then sighed. “Yeah…”

“Why?” Ruby asked.

“It’s...actually kind of exciting,” Weiss explained.

“Really?” Ruby asked incredulously.

“Yeah! Crazy as it sounds, it’s fun!” Weiss exclaimed. As she stared at Ruby’s hesitant face, she had an idea. A crazy one. “Why don’t...you try it with me?”

“What?!”

“Just for a little bit,” Weiss assured her. “Come on.” Ruby just continued to stare hesitantly for a few moments.

“Just for a little bit?” she asked softly.

“Just for a little bit,” Weiss repeated. Ruby looked back at the school, then to Weiss. She took a deep breath and nodded. Weiss’s heart skipped a beat. Did she really convince Ruby to go streaking with her? Weiss knew she had glanced at her team leader’s body more than once, when she had the chance. Especially when the younger girl left the shower, she’d noticed her eyes draw themselves to her, but even so, she had never gotten a good look... Not that she was turned on by her body, she was just curious.

Ruby grabbed the hem of her pajama shirt, looking at Weiss once again. Weiss nodded, and Ruby turned around as she took off the shirt. Weiss was surprised to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. Ruby’s bare back already made Weiss feel something… weird.

That feeling only increased as Ruby pulled down her pants, and stepped out of them. While she hadn’t been wearing a bra, she had been wearing panties. Weiss’s heart began to beat faster and faster as Ruby hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties. With a deep breath, Ruby pulled down, and Weiss felt genuine arousal at the sight of the panties sliding down Ruby’s ass. Ruby bent down as she pulled them off, and Weiss had to cover her mouth to suppress a gasp as she caught a glimpse of Ruby’s pussy. Ruby stood back up and turned around covering herself as a blush covered her face.

Her blush was so… cute.

“Y-you can’t do that.” Weiss stammered. “You kind of have to let the world see them.”

“WH-WHAT?!” Ruby exclaimed. Weiss quickly shook her head and raised her hands.

“I mean the world itself, not the people in it!” she quickly corrected. “You’ll be fine.” After a moment, Ruby sighed and lowered her hands. Weiss’s heart, which was already going fast, started racing now as she took in Ruby’s body. Her breasts were larger than you’d think, but not huge. The perfect size. She was pale, so her pretty pink nipple stood out clearly from her beautiful mounds. Weiss’s eyes trailed down, over her smooth stomach, down to her crotch, where she was only slightly surprised to see that Ruby was shaved. It was incredible, untouched, pure…

“C-can you stop staring?” Ruby said, her blush deepening as she gripped her arm tightly, her head turned to the side. Weiss nodded and forced her eyes back up to Ruby’s face. “Wh-where should I put my clothes?”

“Oh! Over here.” Weiss said as she led Ruby to her spot, facing away from her. She turned back towards Ruby, and found Ruby’s eyes looking downward before they quickly shot back up to her face. Had...had she been staring at her ass? Weiss’s face burned at the thought as Ruby set her clothes down and turned back to Weiss.

“Now what?” Ruby asked.

“We run.” Weiss answered.

“Huh?”

“Just trust me. You’ll definitely get what I mean if you start running.” Weiss said.

“Okay…” Ruby said. She looked forward, took another deep breath, and started running. Weiss followed after her, making sure to quickly catch up to her, and stay beside her. She was a little tired, but she mustered up the strength and managed to reach her. Immediately, she went wide-eyed at the sight of Ruby’s wildly bouncing breasts. After a few moments of staring, she managed to pull her eyes to Ruby’s face, where she was happy to find growing joy as she saw a smile forming on Ruby’s face.

“See?” Weiss asked.

“It feels...good.” Ruby admitted. They continued to run around the school, and before long, Ruby suddenly laughed. Weiss turned to her in surprise, and Ruby just smiled, still blushing. Weiss giggled as well, and they were soon both laughing despite how it might call attention to them. After a bit, Ruby finally stopped to catch her breath, and Weiss stopped next to her. She smiled at Weiss, who smiled back.

“Want to try something more...daring?” Weiss asked. For a moment, Weiss was sure she would say no based on her expression, but to her happy surprise, Ruby smiled.

“Why not?”

************************

“You sure?” Ruby asked as she stared at the cafe.

“It’s empty, and the only person there is in the back.” Weiss said. Of course, she wasn’t completely sure about that, but she wasn’t gonna say that. “If he does show up, just hide your face.”

“O-okay…” Ruby said. She walked up to the glass window, and pressed herself against it, her breasts squishing against it, more than Weiss’s. Ruby’s face was bright red all the while. Weiss looked around, and saw Ruby was arching her body to push only her chest against the window, leaving her ass sticking out. Without instruction, Ruby moved her body around, rubbing her chest against the glass like Weiss had, and Weiss crept around behind Ruby. She stared in awe at her beautiful, flawless ass, her pussy slightly visible. “Mmmmm…” Ruby moaned a bit, her ass swaying slightly. Without thinking, Weiss began to reach out with her hands, towards Ruby’s ass. She crept closer and closer, but just before she touched the cheeks, Ruby shot back up, startling Weiss. “Run!” Ruby said, and started sprinting away. After seeing that someone had come back to the cafe, Weiss followed after Ruby.

Weiss waited until they had made it back to an alley before she spoke. “So?”

“It was…” Ruby said, then laughed. “Yeah, kind of exciting! And…” Ruby stopped herself, blushing again, but Weiss knew what she was talking about, and was surprised. Was Ruby really getting aroused by this too? “What else can we do?” Ruby asked. Weiss took a moment to think, and was surprised by what popped into her head.

“Dancing?” she suggested. Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Come on!” Weiss grabbed Ruby’s hand and pulled her into the light of a streetlamp. Ruby quickly caught on, wrapped her arm around Weiss’s waist, and started moving. Weiss soon followed, deciding to let her take the lead, but quickly changed her mind when Ruby stepped on her feet. Silently, she took the lead, being the one with years of dancing experience. They moved around the street, dancing to nonexistent music. Weiss was transfixed by Ruby’s swaying breasts, but then she saw her face.

Ruby’s face was filled with joy, her smile wide and bright, making Weiss’s heart once again skip a beat. Her silver eyes reflected the moonlight, staring into Weiss’s, making Weiss’s cheeks flush. For once, she now couldn’t tear her eyes away from Ruby’s striking gaze as they just kept moving around the empty street.

At one point, Ruby’s hand moved down and touched Weiss’s ass, making her jump and squeal before Ruby moved it back up, apologizing. Weiss couldn’t tell if it was an accident or not at first, but the mischievous smile on Ruby’s face seemed to answer her question.

They eventually reached a fountain, and danced around it. After a few rotations, Ruby’s mischievous smile returned, and she moved away from Weiss. Weiss felt disappointment at the sudden absence of Ruby’s body, but that quickly went away when Ruby shoved Weiss into the fountain, laughing. Weiss felt anger for a moment as she was bathed in the cold water, but then laughed herself and pulled Ruby into the water as well. Ruby squealed as she fell on top of her, her now wet breasts landing on Weiss’s own chest, making both girls gasp. They looked at each other, Weiss staring as the water dripped down Ruby’s body, catching on her nipple before finally falling into the fountain. After a moment, they both laughed again.

“HEY!”

A voice made them freeze, and they both turned to see a guard running towards them. The girls quickly scrambled out of the fountain and took off as fast as they could, still laughing.

Once they were sure that they had lost him, they sat down on a bench, catching their breath, not even worrying about getting it wet. Ruby shivered.

“Now I’m kinda cold.” Ruby said. Once again, an idea popped into Weiss’s head, but this one was...different.

“I know how we can warm up.” Weiss said, and Ruby looked at her. This was it. This could ruin everything, but honestly, Weiss wasn’t worried. She was sure she knew what the answer would be. “We can masturbate.” Ruby’s face immediately turned red.

“H-here? In front of each other?” Ruby asked incredulously, but Weiss could see the sparkle in her eyes. Weiss simply nodded, and Ruby mulled it over for only a moment before she too nodded. Weiss watched in awe as Ruby spread her legs and leaned back, placing her hand between her legs. Ruby closed her eyes as she started slowly stroking her clit, her breathing becoming shallower. Weiss’s heart fluttered as she watched, feeling her own arousal skyrocketing. She leaned back, spread her legs, and mimicked Ruby’s movements, stroking her clit with an unsuppressed moan. Her moans got Ruby’s attention, and she stopped her own masturbation to watch Weiss’s.

Feeling her stare, her arousal only grew, and she started to speed up her fingering, slowly easing a finger inside herself, already wet, and not from the water. With her other hand, she pinched her nipple, making her moan loudly as her finger slipped fully inside her. She thrust it in and out, feeling Ruby’s awed stare all the while. Just like with the lamp post earlier, she could already feel her climax approaching, but she didn’t want it yet, so she slowed down, the thrusting of her finger feeling so good in this scenario. It wasn’t enough, though, and she felt it coming, so she gave in and sped up again, thrusting her finger in rapidly as her moans continued to increase in volume until finally, she came, gaping as it flowed out onto the bench and her legs.

“W-wow…” Ruby said as Weiss sat there, breathing heavily. Weiss looked over at her.

“You know, if you’re not gonna do it, I can do it for you.” Weiss offered, and Ruby’s face flushed again.

“I-I’m not opposed to that…” Ruby said quietly. Weiss’s eyes widened, and Ruby smiled at her.

************************

“Is this comfortable?” Weiss asked as Ruby rested on her lap.

“Y-yeah, you?” Ruby asked back. Weiss was definitely comfortable. Ruby’s soft ass felt incredible on Weiss’s thighs, her hard nipples feeling good against Ruby’s bare back.

Weiss moved her hand slowly down Ruby’s body, and between her legs, where they rested on Ruby’s lips. They were dripping wet with arousal, making Weiss giggle. She began to rub the lips softly, using delicate movements that made Ruby shudder. She was still keeping her moans in, which Weiss was determined to change. She slid a finger over her clit, making Ruby gasp. It felt so familiar to Weiss, yet different. Like with herself, Weiss slowly wiggled a finger inside, moving it across her clit as she reached up with her other hand underneath Ruby’s arm. She rested her hand onto one of Ruby’s breasts. Weiss was immediately pleased by just how soft her breast was. Her hands sunk into the flesh as she squeezed it. Finally, a little moan slipped out of Ruby’s mouth, which made Weiss smile.

“So cute…” she whispered, and Ruby giggled.

“Your moans were cute, too…” Ruby said, and Weiss felt her blush returning stronger than ever.

She slipped the finger fully inside Ruby, making her gasp as her back arched. Weiss began thrusting the finger in and out of her wet pussy, wiggling it inside and enjoying the feeling of Ruby’s inner walls pressing tightly against it. Ruby started to moan more, which only pushed Weiss further and further. Weiss pinched Ruby’s nipple between her fingers, and continued squeezing.

“W-Weiss…” Ruby moaned as drool dripped down her chin. Weiss sped up even more, slipping another finger inside, only reinforcing just how tight Ruby was as her thrusts continued. Her fingers became coated in Ruby’s juices as Ruby’s moans became louder and louder. She moved her other hand to pinch the nipple tightly, and twist it ever so slightly, sending visible waves of pleasure through Ruby’s body. “I-I’m…” Ruby said, barely able to get words out.

“I know.” Weiss said. “Just let it out.” Ruby nodded and finally came with a loud gasp, her cum spraying onto Weiss hand. Her body arched, shuddering hard as it flowed out, until nothing was left, and Ruby collapsed against Weiss. Her breathing became ragged as Weiss simply ran her hands through Ruby’s hair.

“W-wow…” Ruby moaned. Weiss chuckled, and embraced the girl. “That was...amazing.”

“I’m happy you enjoyed it.” Weiss said. Ruby suddenly shot to her feet, and turned to face Weiss, a smile on her face.

“What else can we do?!” She asked excitedly. Weiss simply smiled.


End file.
